


Neverland

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Itachi and Sakura are 15 and Shisui is 16, Itachi loses both halves of his heart, Itachi needs a hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Pain was nothing new to Itachi, but heartbreak was.





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Neverland by Zendaya while I wrote this
> 
> It there any mistakes forgive me

"Oh stop worrying, I've be fine, it's not the first mission I've done without you both" Sakura told both Unchia men, "Plus I'm not going to be alone"  
  
"We know, we just prefer it if one of us were going with you" Shisui pouted at her, to which she just laughed at.  
  
"You have more pressing matters to worry about than me on a simple in & out mission" she told him, patting his cheek before turning to the younger male, "Ita-kun tell him he's being stupid" she asked.  
  
"Your being be stupid" Itachi said deadpan, causing the other two to crack up beside him.  
  
"I need to go pack, I've see you both in a weeks time, try not to cause too much trouble" she told them both, sitting up where she been using Itachi stomach as a pillow, pushing Shisui off her legs.  
  
"Please be safe," both Uchiha told her  
  
"I will be, Iove you both" Sakura smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on both their lips, before leaving them on the grounds.  
  
\---------  
  
After a week of being away, Sakura was looking forward to getting home and sleeping in her bed, but seeing her boys was the main thing she was looking forward to.  
  
She was leaping through the trees when suddenly she felt breathless causing her to stop and lean against the tree.  
  
"Sakura are you okay" one of her teammates asked.  
  
"Yes, fine, just felt breathless for some reason" she said, trying shaking it off.  
  
The closer they got to fire land boarder, a feeling of dread was starting to settle in Sakura gut, something was happening and what ever it was scared her for what it could possible be.  
  
\-----------  
_Same time in Konoha_  
  
Itachi and Shisui was standing on top of a cliff, with Shisui missing his right eye, as he looked out at forest before turning to his cousin  
  
"You're my best friend, one half of my heart and the only one I can count on… Protect the village… and the Uchiha name." Shisui told him, as he took his left eye out, "So I want to give you this before he has a chance" he expained as he held his eyes out to his cousin.  
  
"I will accept it, what will you do now?"  
Itachi asked as a crow came and took it, before disappearing in a poof of feather.  
  
Shisui made his way back to the cliff edge, still facing Itachi with a smile on his lips.  
  
"See you my friend, I leave the rest..to you" the older male said as be took another step backward.  
  
"Shisui wait" Itachi exclaimed as he moved forward to reach his cousin  
  
"Don't try to stop me Itachi" he said as he pushed himself off the cliff, as the wind rushed passed him.  
  
You truly are me friend Itachi.....look after our blossom  
  
"Shisui!" Itachi cried as he lent over cliff watching as his cousin, partner disappeared.  
  
\-------  
  
They we're attacked out of nowhere, Sakura blocked a blow with her kunai before punching her foe with a chakra powered fist.  
  
It was then that something caught her attraction to the left of her and turned around to see what it was before her eyes widen.  
  
"Shisui" she called out, watching as he smiled at her, and went to follow him, "Why are you here," she asked, taking a step in his direction before disappearing from her view.  
  
"SAKURA" someone yelled her name, but it was to late.  
  
An enemy was in front of her with their tantō buried in her chest, piercing her heart.  
  
With the rest of her strength, Sakura used her kunai, stabbing it in to the enemy throat before punching him away.  
  
She then fell to her knees, her teammates came her side, holding her up.  
  
"Sakura, we need check your wound" one of them told her.  
  
"It's too late, I won't last much longer" she said, as blood dripped down her lips and chin, "Where Shisui, I saw him" she coughed, more blood coming up.  
  
"No one else is here, we're the only ones here now" another member said, looking around area.  
  
"But I saw him," she said quietly, as her breathing became slow and her eyes began to close, "Please tell Itachi and Shisui, I'm sorry and I love them" she asked them, opening her eyes to smile at them.  
  
"We promise Sakura, it's okay, you can rest now" they all said  
  
"Shisui, you come" she said, looking behind her team, she smiled as she held her hand out to him, before her arm fell to her side and stopped breathing.  
  
\------  
  
Itachi was waiting at the village gates, for Sakura and her group to arrive back. He had been dreading having to tell her that Shisui was gone.  
  
He was there for a while before he could sense a group of charka, but couldn't sense Sakura.  
  
When the group arrived at the gates, they were all sullen and heads down.  
  
Itachi saw the pink hair he was looking, being carried in the arms of one her team mates.  
  
Something wrong he could tell, her head was limp backwards and her skin was to white, and he still couldn't sense her chakra.  
  
"Uchiha-san" one the member start speak, as they stopped in front of him.  
  
He noticed the stain on the front of her clothes and his heart stopped. First Shisui and now Sakura.  
  
"Before we could get to her it was too late" one of them explained  
  
"She said that she saw Shisui-san in the forest and said it again, just before she passed and lifted her hand up to try and reach him" another team member spoke, the member holding Sakura passed her over to Itachi.  
  
Itachi took hold of her and held her tightly on his arms, as he brushed her hair from her cheek, rubbing his thumb over his, her skin was so cold to the touch.  
  
"Our condolences Uchiha-san" they said, with their heads bowed in respect, as they left him, reporting to the Hokage to tell him of their mission.  
  
Once they were gone, Itachi held her closer her closer him, and made his way to the hospital for the morgue.  
  
All the staff in the hospital seem shocked to see him carrying Sakura through the halls, some of them bowed their heads in respect, he knew that the hospital would fell the loss her and her skills.  
  
Once arriving in the morgue the medical nin in there left him, giving Itachi time between just the two of them, as this would the last time he would get to be alone with her.  
  
Itachi just stared down at Sakura, running his fingers over her cheek and before running his fingers through her hair. He was going to miss this and how soft her hair was.  
  
"First Shisui, and now you, I hope you both are together now" he said quietly, "I'm sorry we never got say to goodbye to each" Itachi stopped speaking for a moment, eyes traveling down her chest, shutting his eyes and turing his head away before looking back to her face.  
  
"Forgive me for what's about to happen, for what I've been ordered me to do, if I don't then many will be hurt and killed" he started, as he place his head next to her, "My path from now on will be dark one, so I hope you and Shisui can forgive me for all my crimes that I will commit from here on out, I ask that you watch over Sasuke for me" he finished, lifting his head up before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Sakura, be at peace and know that I will always be thinking of you" he said quietly, before leaving the morgue and headed home.  
  
  
When he arrived home Itachi had been greeted by Sasuke and his mother, who gave a small smile.  
  
"Aniki, is Sakura-nee home?" Sasuke asked, smiling at his brother.  
  
"Come help me Sasuke lunch," Mikoto told her younger, ushering him away before giving her eldest a little nod.  
  
  
Lunch was a sombre atmosphere and once it was over, Itachi pocked Sasuke forehead promising to train with him later, before he left the compand and headed to the training ground.  
  
Itachi spent hours training, using his anger to destroy half of the the training ground. Anger over Shisui and Sakura death, anger at orders he had been giving and the pain that he was going to cause his little brother even though it was to protect him.  
  
By the end he was on his knees, as he punched the ground a few times, as tears fell to the the ground beneath him as he asked forgiveness again from Sakura and Shisui, praying that they would understand.  
  
It was near dark by the time Itachi returned home, is a greeted by his otouto, and asked Sasuke to forgive for being gone so long.  
  
He would spend the evening with his little brother, it last bit kindest he could do for Sasuke.


End file.
